1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to lens modules, and more particularly to a lens module with a filter therein and a method for assembling the filter in the lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
With the ongoing development of microcircuitry and multimedia technology, imaging systems, including, e.g., still camera systems and video camera systems are now in widespread use or being combined with various electronic devices. Such imaging systems are needed to satisfy requirements of compactness, low cost, and excellent optical performance.
Lens modules are key components of the imaging systems. The lens module typically includes a barrel, lenses, spacers, an aperture and a filter. Recent lens modules also integrate auto focusing or zooming mechanisms therein. Assembling of the lens module usually follows a certain procedure to attach the lenses, the spacers, the aperture and finally the filter to the barrel. Generally, UV-cured glue is used for attaching the filter. However, adhesive power of the glue may decrease over time, so the filter is not securely attached to the barrel. Furthermore, UV cut filters will block UV light, and the glue may not be fully cured during exposure to the UV light, i.e., bonding force between the filter and the barrel may be insufficient.
What is needed, therefore, is a lens module which overcomes the above-mentioned problems.
What is also needed is a method for assembling the lens module.